


The One

by Shinan7



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Human Kuro, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro doesn't like the way everyone had been treating Rin. Rin is his ONE and Kuro will do whatever it takes to stay by his side. He will protect Rin, and Rin will see him as something other than a Cat Sidhe. Yaoi or guy/guy love! Rin/Human Kuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me.

Note: Hello! This is gonna be a short story about Kuro and Rin. Yes it will be a human Kuro/Rin pairing. I hope you decide to read and tell me what you think! I would greatly appreciate it!

Warning: Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! If you don't know what that is then… Warning: guy/guy love! Guy/Guy love! Still not getting it? There will be guy on guy scenes!

Probably nothing graphic though XD. I think I'm having entirely too much fun writing this warning … haha.

Chapter 1: The One

Kuro liked Rin, he liked him a lot. Rin was one of the best humans out there. Sure he was part demon, but his heart was good, his soul was good. Rin was basically human, only his powers were not of human origin. When he saw that Kuro had been lonely and hurt, he had come to Kuro and saved him. Rin cared, he cared about Kuro, about everyone.

Rin's heart resonated with Kuro's, he had sensed that from the start. Well, almost from the start. But as soon as Rin had calmed Kuro down, and held him close, he had felt it. He didn't think that Rin noticed it but that was to be expected. Rin had just found out about himself, he was untrained, but that would change. When it did, Rin would feel it too.

No one knew this about Cat Sidhe's but when they found the one, the one that they were destined to be with for the rest of their lives, the Cat Sidhe could transform. They could transform to match their one if they chose to do so… if and only if they trusted their bond enough to believe in the change. Not every Cat Sidhe chose to transform though. Some didn't think that it would be able to work and because of that doubt, the transformation would never take place. Their chance would be lost forever because it would only be able to happen once. Only once. Never has anyone had a second chance.

Kuro felt the bond, had felt that same bond strengthen over time. Soon, soon the time would come when Kuro could change. And he did want to. Rin was special, and Kuro wanted to be with him forever.

Rin didn't know it, but Kuro was never far behind when the teen left the dorm. Kuro didn't like being left alone. He felt sad whenever that happened, so he had begun to follow Rin around the school. As long and he had Rin within his sight, Kuro would be calm, and content.

When Rin was happy, Kuro was also happy just knowing that Rin was happy. Kuro had sensed Rin's past, had seen the trouble that he had ever since he was a little kid. Rin hadn't deserved any of it, and because of that time, Rin had had this wall that separated him from everyone else. Kept himself a little isolated from others.

Then Rin became friends with the exwires in his cram school class. Kuro had seen the wall crumbling away. It had been great. Rin was learning to trust. He had finally opened his heart completely to others, was growing confident in himself. He was smiling, laughing, and actually having fun. Kuro loved it.

Rin would always play with him. Every day, they would both be in their own world. Kuro loved the time they spent together, and he knew that Rin loved it too. Afterward, Rin would make something to eat, and it was always good. Sometimes he had the food already made and in a basket when they trained. During those times, the two would just sit on the roof and watch the sky, the moon, and the stars as they ate.

Just when Rin was the happiest that he'd ever been, his friends found out that he was Satan's son. They abandoned Rin, they were supposed to be Rin's friends and they deserted him like he was nothing.

Kuro didn't get it, how could they do that to Rin? Why did they hate Rin for who his father was? Rin never asked for Satan as a father. Nobody could do that. For Rin, Father Fujimoto had been the one he called dad. Not Satan.

That abandonment hurt Rin, he didn't show it, but inside he hurt. Kuro felt it, and it hurt him to see Rin hurting like that. Like Rin, Kuro could feel the hole left in his heart that their betrayal left. Humans could be so cruel.

Rin had protected them, didn't want his friends to get hurt, and all that they could think of was that Rin was the son of Satan. That they hated him for it. Even Yukio had dark thoughts about Rin. He hid them well, but Kuro could always tell. When it came to Rin, nothing that could harm him got passed the Cat Sidhe. If Yukio ever acted on those thoughts, Kuro would be there to protect Rin. Like he was going to be there for Rin now. Kuro would never abandon Rin. He was going to be there for him, for the rest of his life.

The time had come.

A/N: Wellllll? Whatcha think? Don't forget to tell me!


	2. Rin's POV

Note:I'm so sorry its been a while! I've been kinda busy. I'm currently planning/ drafting/writing a manga and I got caught up with that so I'm sorry! I've been behind with all my fics sadly. This one is a short one in Rin's POV. Hope you like it! I write fics on my phone so I'm sorry if I missed something.

Chapter 2:

The night was cool and the roof was deserted, except for one person. Well one person and a few watchers. One watcher was hidden from view but Rin knew he was there. He could feel the presence like a knife jammed to his throat.

Since he'd left the Vatican, since he'd stepped a foot away from its grounds, there had been a shadow. Rin didn't know if the others saw him but he could feel his gaze constantly, never wavering. It was discouraging and more than a little annoying but it was inevitable. He just had to deal with it. But that wasn't the worst thing to happen. If only it had stopped at that... but no, the deck had definitely not been stacked in his favor.

He had gone to cram school like any day. Maybe he was too naive in thinking everything would be fine, had expected some differences but he hadn't expected to feel... hated. To feel abandoned. Almost, if not exactly, like he just didn't belong anymore. How could he be such a part of a group one minute and the next be cast out? Like he was worthless? All because of something that he couldn't control.

How was it his fault? It wasn't like he'd asked to be born as Satan's son. It wasn't like he had a talk with the demon and said 'Hey! Satan, I want you to be my father!'. Why did they have to act like that's what he did? Rin didn't get it, and probably never would. The way things were heading, it would be better to never open up again. Never trust, because all that was going to do was bring him pain. Pain he didn't want or need. It hurt too damned much.

But...

There was also... something else... someone who Rin could feel was... watching him... There wasn't a bad feeling to that energy though... in fact, it was the opposite. Rin felt something he'd never dreamed that he'd ever really feel.

Love.

Rin could feel it, like a bright fire on a cold winter night. It drew him to its warmth but Rin could never really find it. Rin had felt that pull almost since he first came to True Cross. It had slowly grown stronger and stronger as the time passed.

A smiled crossed his face as he felt that warmth once again. It had been strangely absent, but now it was growing again, getting closer. If only he could find it, find out what or who it was. It was the only thing that made him really smile anymore. That and when he was with Kuro.

Now that he thought about it... it was always stronger when Kuro was around... had started just after he'd met him...he wondered why that was? Not that he minded it, not in the least. His time with Kuro was the only enjoyment he'd had since the Vatican... and since they found out... about him.

A quick glance around showed that the Cat Sidth was nowhere to be seen. That was odd. Kuro was usually around him. Rin had even caught him slumbering outside his classroom on more than one occasion. Since he found out that Kuro did that, Rin had started to sit near the window in all of his classes, knowing that he liked keeping close to Rin and Rin liked the idea that he was always there.

Kuro didn't care who Rin's father was, Rin had even sensed the disappointment that Kuro had had when he'd told him how his... old friends... had acted towards Rin.

Kuro had even called them idiots but Rin was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that or the tear limb from limb part either. It was almost like the Cat Sidth had been talking or thinking to himself when he said that. Rin was sure that Kuro hadn't meant for him to hear him. He'd noticed that happen more and more. Sometimes Kuro would let things slip, but he wasn't aware that he'd done it. Mostly it happened when he was emotional... and Rin wondered if Kuro got thoughts like that from him as well. Kuro wasn't really Rin's familiar, not in the sense that he'd been Father Fujimoto's familiar. Something else kept Kuro with him... something that Rin couldn't quite figure out...

:"Rin!":

"Kuro?"

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to sketch Kuro just to give you an idea of what he looks like.(Techqnicaly its already drawn but I need to redue it). I'll post the link on the next chapter :).


	3. Chapter 3

"Kuro.." Rin's voice finally broke. He had keep it together earlier, but now... Now, that control broke.

At first, Kuro watched Rin, just a few feet away. He knew Rin needed to let it out. The pain, the hurt, it needed to be released. The teenager was sitting, with tears in his eyes. Seeing those tears made Kuro want to claw the people responsible. Rin had held his emotions back and now, they burst through.

"Kuro... I... I thought that they liked me because of who I was... They liked me before they found out that I was the son of Satan... Its not like I chose him as my father... Damn it all... I really am meant to be alone for the rest of my life... aren't I?" Rin said, letting the tears fall freely down his face.

Kuro jumped on Rin's lap,wishing, wishing that he could wrap his arms around him and pull him close. :"That's not true Rin. I will always be by your side. Where ever you go, I will follow. I will never leave you, no matter what happens. You can always count on me to be there for you, and with you.":

Rin couldn't help but smile at the Cat Sidth through the tears. He could always count on Kuro.

That warmth was getting even stronger and instinctively, Rin knew it was from Kuro. Rin slowly wrapped his arms around Kuro, wishing that he could just sleep. Sleep and have Kuro's warmth right there, keeping the darkness away.

"I know I can, Kuro... you're amazing. I just... I just wish that my human friends, even just one, had a heart as big as you.. My friends don't trust me, the Vatican doesn't trust me... even Yukio..."

:"I trust you! I know you! You could never hurt the people you love! And I love you Rin! I love you with everything I have!": Kuro cried. The Cat Sidth felt it, with all his heart. With all of his soul. He felt it, with every fiber of his being.

He loved Rin, Rin was his world. Amazing, caring, loyal and so loving that he should have never felt sad or upset.

Rin should have someone. Someone to protect him. To love him. To keep all negativity away. To protect him from all the hostility that most of the exwires and exorsists had towards him.

Hostility that Rin didn't deserve. He didn't deserve any of that. Not from anybody.

:"I will protect you!": Kuro suddenly cried out to Rin.

The cry shocked Rin, who had been slowly drowning in his thoughts. As he looked at his Cat Sidth, he saw a weird blue and black light sourounding the little body. The lights slowly grew bigger and bigger, floating up from his lap to a few feet away.

"I will never leave you!" A voice called from the pulsating light. It sounded like Kuro, but it wasn't a mental voice. It had been said out loud. Though it sounded like Kuro, the tone was a little deeper, no longer sounding like a child's.

"Kuro? What's happening?" Rin cried out, jumping to his feet, and wide eyed and worried.

Suddenly, a cloud expanded from the middle of the lights, then it dissapeared, leaving behind a person kneeling, with his head bowed in its place.

The first thing that Rin noticed as he stood rooted to the spot was the two tails twirling behind him. As the person looked up, the shock of long black hair tumbled forward, hiding his face.

"Kuro? Is that you?" Rin asked, walking closer to the kneeling figure. "Kuro?"

The guy caught Rin's gaze and smiled.

Immediately, Rin relaxed. Those eyes, those eyes were Kuro's. They were umistakable. The shade of green was the same.

"Rin, I'm going to protect you. I'm never going to leave you. I will stay by your side for as long as you want me to."

That voice... It was odd not hearing the childish tone, but Rin couldn't help but smile. "Kuro... you're okay... Right? How... I didn't know that you could turn into a human." Rin knelt down in front of him, reaching out and tucking the long bangs behind Kuro's ears. Rin couldn't help but stare. Kuro looked like he was his age, maybe a little older. The white patch of fur he had had as a Cat Sixth was now a white tattoo/birthmark around his right arm. He still had the collar around his neck, and his hair... luckily wasn't as long as Shura's, but it was close. Rin could also see the little horns sticking out from the mess of hair above his head... he didn't see any cat ears but those might be hidden. If he could compare his body type to anyone, it would be Bon's but he looked shorter then him, though he couldn't really tell at the moment but Rin could easily see the muscles that Kuro had... since he didn't really have any clothes on at this point. Rin couldn't help but feel his face warm up a bit.

Kuro gazed into Rin's eyes with a warm smile. "Usually we can't. But there is a time that it can happen. If we love enough, if we believe enough, we can transform. But only once. I won't ever be able to be mistaken as a cat again."

"Why? What could possibly..." Rin murmured and bit his lip as Kuro leaned his face against the hand that Rin still had held out.

"Because I love you, Rin. I don't ever want you to feel alone. I want you to know that I will always be there for you. This is the only way I can show you that you mean everything to me." Kuro whispered.

Those words shocked Rin. Kuro cared so much for him that he actually changed for him... it made his breath catch a little, and the warmth in his face to turn up a couple more of degrees.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin slid open his room door and peered inside.

No Yukio.

With a sigh of relief, Rin opened the door the whole way and pushed a half naked Kuro inside. Good thing Rin had brought his sweater. Rin didn't even want to think of what it would look like if someone had seen Kuro with nothing on. He himself had had a blushing fit as soon as the Cat Sidhe, turned human, had jumped on Rin for a hug.

That had also sent his heart racing a million miles a second, along with the blush.

"The room looks so much smaller, Rin!" Kuro gushed as he walked around the place. The new height advantage would take some time to get used to. Like a kid in the toy store, Kuro examined everything he could get his hand on, open or shake.

Rin couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. Finally, after a few minutes of rummuging through his closet, he found a few articles of clothing that would fit Kuro. Black shirt, blue pants, and a belt since he wasn't sure it the pants would stay up on their own. Rin would look for a hairband later, Kuro would deffinitly need it. All that black hair would have to be tamed somehow.

"What's that?" Kuro was suddenly standing right behind Rin, breathing into the half demon's ear.

The sensation made Rin's own breath hitch a little, a tingling sensation slowly spreading through his body. "Ah... I found some clothes for you Kuro."

"Really? Yay!" Kuro jumped around a bit and Rin just couldn't help but remember how Kuro had done that in his Cat Sidhe form all the time when he was excited.

"Would you want to take a bath first?" Rin asked, turning around to fully face Kuro.

"Bath!" Kuro jumped again, and Rin couldn't hold in his chuckle. Kuro just looked so cute when he was doing that. It was good to know that his hyper and happy personality was still there instead of the serious one he'd had earlier when talking to Rin on the roof.

"You're coming with me, right Rin?" Kuro asked excitedly.

"Huh?" Rin squeeked, face feeling extremely warm. Kuro, not noticing the look od Rin's face, grabbed his hand and started pulling the stunned Rin with him towards the bathroom.

"Bath time with Rin! Bath time with Rin!" Kuro sang happily, doing a little happy step with each word.

"Ah, no Kuro. I already took a bath! I'm gonna... um... I'm going to be making us food! We haven't eaten yet, and when you're taking your bath, the food's gonna be made and when you get out it should be finished!" Rin babbled a little, face unbearably red as a few images flew through his mind.

Kuro looked crushed for a second before his face lifted up again. Suddenly, the look he'd had earlier, the look from the roof showed up on his face and the diffrent tone, the tone that wasn't childish at all but the husky tone that made Rin shiver a little in excitment... and also made him more then a little breathless and confused. "Next time then."

Kuro walked into the bathroom, leaving Rin outside the door, rooted to the spot for a few heart throbbing moments.

Then, as if on their own accord, Rin's feet took him away from the door and down to the kitchen.

On the way, Rin couldn't help but feel odd. The way Kuro acted.. the way Rin acted... It was... not troubling but it was confusing... but it was also great...

The feelings had been there before, Rin knew that but he'd thought it was just friendship... but now.. now it was stronger... and Rin found that he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

Like a peice of himself had finnally fallen back into place.

Sure, it was confusing...

But just because it was confusing, it didn't mean that it was wrong.

Rin still didn't understand everything that Kuro had told him or what had happened to the Cat Sidhe, but he would know soon enough. In the meantime, he had someone by his side.

Someone that really cared. Someone that made him feel...

Whole.

Rin had absolutley no doubt of that.

A while later:

"Rin! Something smells really good!" Kuro's voice called out from behind the half demon as he worked with placing the food on the two plates.

Rin smiled over his shoulder, meeting Kuro's own sparkling green eyes. "Glad to hear. Foods done! How was the bath?"

"Ohhhh yummmy!" Kuro drooled, eyes going to from the plates then back up to meet Rin's eyes. "The bath was good! I never knew water could be so much fun!"

Rin's eyes widened at that bit. He suddenly saw water and bubbles coating the entire bathroom floor...

Maybe he should have stayed with Kuro...

"Did you make a mess?" Rin asked, wishing he'd never asked that as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Yup! I made bubbles, and I found rubber duckies!"

... Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any confusion. The line breaks didn't transfer and neither did italic words or bold ones.

With a sigh, Yukio walked into the Old Male Dormitory. The night had been long, and it had taken him forever to find and eradicate the nest of hobgoblins. He'd been out all night; Yukio wouldn't be able to get any shut eye since there was only about an hour left before the sun rise. Already, the stars were slowly fading, and the moon had sunk down toward the other side of the world. Another sigh escaped as Yukio let his legs take him up to his dorm room while his mind made a mental checklist of things he had to do before he left the dorm. He needed a change of clothes, and a bath wouldn't be a bad idea either.

 

The abandoned building had reeked, and now the horrendous smells were permeated on every piece of clothing, even his shoes had sunken into a smelly puddle of God knew what. He was pretty sure he would smell it all day if he didn't wash every part of his body soon.

 

With a grimace, Yukio hurried his steps. When he neared their dorm door, Yukio slowed down a bit, not wanting to wake up his twin. The Lord knew that Rin had enough crap thrown at him over the past few days. Yukio acknowledged that it really wasn't much, but if all he could do was make sure to not wake up his brother, then he would make sure not to.

 

Yukio had a reason to be considerate. If not a reason then it was a sort of atonement. It wasn't just the exwires reaction to finding out that Rin was the son of Satan, and having them ostracize him like he'd never been their friend. That was different from this. Those were other people's problems. This... this was Yukio's own reason, a guilty one at that.

 

A dark and revolting emotion that had coiled into his mind and body from a young age. The sick part was that Rin hadn't deserved that from his brother, his own twin. It was detestable... and because of that, Yukio would try his best to never let his brother see how close he'd come to hating him.

 

Or see how much he still did.

 

I'm sorry, Nii-san...

 

Yukio wasn't sure if Rin could survive that stab as well as he'd been able to handle the blows made by the exwires. Though, Yukio was sure that Rin was hiding the hurt that he knew the half demon felt. They had been Rin's first friends, and they'd... abandoned him like a piece of trash. But Rin hid it, even from Yukio. The smile that Rin had for the past few days... Yukio knew that it was fake. His twin's eyes didn't shine with light; they stayed shuttered, dull, hiding his real emotions from Yukio and the rest of the world.

 

His laugh was the same, forced and without much emotion. Hollow.

 

Quietly, Yukio opened his and Rin's dorm door and peeked inside. The room was silent, not even the sound of snoring could be heard. It was unusual for Rin, but Yukio shrugged it off and pushed inside, turning towards his closet. As he reached for the handle and slid it open, the door creaked a little, making Yukio wince. Luckily, it seemed that the noise went unnoticed by the other occupant in the room. His tense shoulders relaxed, and with a little shake of his head, Yukio searched for a clean uniform. In no time, Yukio found it and turned away, sliding the door closed behind him with another wince as it creaked again. When it was halfway closed, Yukio stopped and decided to leave it for later.

 

Turning away, Yukio kicked off his shoes and padded back towards the door, already relishing the fact that he would be able to wash off the horrible stink and relax into the warm water.

 

Just before he reached the door, something caught his attention from out of the corner of his eye. That something made him stumble a bit in surprise. His head snapped fully towards Rin's bed, while the rest of his body seemed to freeze in shock.

 

What the hell...?

 

Rin was asleep in his bed, but he wasn't alone. Someone with long black hair was snuggled up against him, her figure covered by blankets.

 

For a moment, Yukio's eyes bugged out, throat suddenly dry. Then he found his voice, completely forgetting his previous motivation of making the least amount of noise possible. "Rin! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 

Rin felt a fiery liquid roll through his body, penetrating every possible piece of himself as his gaze locked with those spell binding green eyes. Something hot and powerful scorched and branded in his chest, a feeling that made Rin want to snarl with possession, growl in warning to anyone that even tried to move in his direction, and attack with viciousness if even the littlest hint of danger made it to Rin's senses.

 

Kuro.

 

Kuro was his.

 

Kuro was his.

 

"Rin!" What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 

Yukio's yell brought Rin out of his haze, shattering the images and boiling emotions to pieces. The grip of it loosened, the dream slipping from his mind. Rin knew he had dreamed but the details, the images faded away from his memory and no matter how hard he tried to catch those images, they slipped from his grasp. Rin had been happy. Kuro had been there and they had been doing something... he wasn't really sure what it was anymore, but it had been extremely satisfying. Then something else had happened... But only a blank appeared through Rin's mind as he reached to bring it back.

 

The spell was broken.

 

With a grunt, Rin opened one of his eyes. Squinting, Rin gazed around before finally finding Yukio standing over him, a look of indignation on his brother's face that the glasses did little to hide. At first, Rin was confused about the reason that Yukio was yelling at him.

 

Girl? What girl?

 

The words coming out of his twin brother's mouth slowly made more sense as the seconds passed and the sleep left his brain.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Why is there a girl in your bed!?" Yukio's eyes were blazing in anger, and Rin immediately frowned in confusion.

 

Girl?

 

"What girl? What the heck are you talking about, Yukio?" Rin pushed himself up on his elbows, finally forming the words and pushing them out of his mouth instead of just thinking them. Suddenly, he felt someone shift next to him. The figure snuggled closer to Rin, burrowing into the warmth that his side was radiating. "Huh?

 

"Rin... why is Yukio screaming so early in the morning?" Kuro's voice sounded from the cocoon of blankets stuck to his side, long black hair sticking out of the only opening. The opening grew, and a yawning Kuro emerged, green eyes blinking sleepily.

 

Yukio's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the little horns peaking out of the top of the messy hair. The swaying of what looked like a collar caught Yukio's eye next. Something about it looked extremely familiar. "Who are you?"

 

"What the hell, Kuro!?" Rin interrupted more than a little flustered at finding the Cat Sidhe in his bed when Rin had left him on the extra futon next to the bed. "When the heck did you sneak up here?!"

 

Kuro's face lit up into a smile that slowly turned into a smirk as his green eyes studied Rin's shocked and confused face. "As soon as you fell asleep!"

 

What? How did I not wake up?!

 

"Rin! Stop ignoring me, and answer my damn question! Who is that?!" Yukio yelled, making two pairs of eyes, one smug, the other irritated, turn towards him.

 

"You mean you don't recognize me, Yukio?" Kuro's smirk turned to a happy smile, eyes becoming mischievous. The Cat Sidhe swung the blankets off, and practically bounced up to his feet, the shirt that was entirely too big swaying with the Cat Sidhe's exaggerated movements.

 

Yukio stepped back a bit, eyes studying the person that stood in front of him. "Rin called you Kuro, but you can't be Kuro..."

 

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but I am."

 

Yukio stayed silent for a moment, not believing that he heard the words right. "You are Kuro...?" The words left Yukio's mouth with the barest movement of his lips, the rest of his body seemed frozen in disbelief.

 

Rin finally managed to disentangle himself from the trap of blankets that he had somehow gotten himself trapped in and stood next to Kuro, giving him a little glare that didn't really have much heat behind it because a smile could be seen playing at the half-demons lips. "Yukio, this is Kuro, the same Kuro that is the Cat Sidhe. Apparently, he can change into a human."

 

Kuro sent a smile to Rin, their eyes meeting in a flash of lighting, with Rin being unable to turn away, even with the blush blooming on his cheeks. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the connection broke and both of them turned back to Yukio whose eyes seemed to get wider and wider by the second. The look was comical and Rin found it hard to hold back the snicker that he felt heading for his mouth.

 

That's a first... Yukio almost never gets surprised like this. Wish I had a camera.

 

"Wha...? That's impossible!" Yukio stuttered, and for the first time in his life, he was stumped. "The only way a demon can turn into a human is by possessing one, or being a half demon with one human and one demon parent!"

 

"Well, Kuro definitely didn't possess anyone since I was the only one there who saw him change. You're not a half-demon like me, right Kuro?" Rin smirked over at the Cat Sidhe who met his eyes with a laugh.

 

"Cat Sidhe through and through." Kuro replied looking over at Yukio's pale face.

 

"To Mephisto. Now!" Yukio choked out, grabbing Kuro's right arm and Rin's left, before pulling them towards the doorway.

 

"But Yukio..." Rin whined with a roll of his eyes.

 

What a drama queen...

 

"Now!"

 

Rin and Kuro exchanged a look before they were dragged through the doorway.

 

"Fascinating! Very fascinating indeed!" Mephisto cried out with a huge grin on his face.

 

"Fascinating? It shouldn't have been possible!" Yukio stated, his usual calm demeanor almost back to normal.

 

"That's why it's so fascinating! I've never heard of this before!" Mephisto studied Kuro, eyes taking in every detail of the Cat Sidhe's human form. "Now, would you care to explain this wonderful transformation to me, Kuro?"

 

"It's possible to change into a human form once in a Cat Sidhe's life. Only once though. That's about the gist of it." Kuro replied, telling the School Director and one of Satan's sons the barest of information. He really didn't feel like explaining the deeper version like he had to Rin. Only Rin needed to know that.

 

"Can you change back to Cat form? Would you be able to go back to human if you did?" Sadly for Kuro, Mephisto wanted to know as much as he could.

 

"If I ever go back to it, I will not be able to change back to a human form." Kuro replied with a tilt of his head, not completely telling the whole truth.

 

"Interesting..." Mephisto murmured, eyes moving to look over at Rin, before going back to rest on Kuro's. "If you could give me an age, what would you say you would be?"

 

"Just like my Cat Sidhe form, my human form has two phases. This one, and one other that makes me look older. I could not say what age I am physically. Though, when I looked into the mirror yesterday, I looked around Rin and Yukio's age for the first phase."

 

"Two phases? Will you get bigger like, say, the Hulk or will you just look older?" Mephisto asked with a chuckle.

 

Kuro tilted his head in confusion at the Hulk remark. "If you're saying that I'll be more than ten times my regular size, like I am in Cat Sidhe form, then no I will not. I will become more powerful, but all I'll grow is what I'd look like as a human adult. That's the best example I can give since I haven't changed to my second form yet. Most of the knowledge has been lost through the ages because of how rare it is to actually get to this point. I'm sure that not all Cat Sidhe's remember the possibility of even changing at all."

 

"Hmmm." Mephisto couldn't help but let a smirk make its way onto his face. "Well, I'm satisfied for the moment. Now, you said that you are in Rin's age range? That means you will have to attend classes!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"What...?"

 

"Are you serious? That would be amazing!"

 

"Why not?" Mephisto's smirk grew. "Kuro'll have all of Rin's classes!"

 

"What!?"

 

"Yay!" Kuro jumped in childish delight.

 

"This is going to be a pain in my ass." Rin muttered but couldn't help but grin at the excitement that Kuro was showing. It was weird, sometimes Kuro acted like a child but seconds later, he could act like an adult. It took some getting used to but Rin thought that he was getting the hang of it. Especially after having the Cat Sidhe clean up the mess he'd made in the bathroom. That chore had had Kuro sulking until Rin had promised to spar with him. That had made a light of a different sort cross into those green eyes, making Kuro seem... older. More mature.

 

When the hell did I let a look got to me so bad? Only with Kuro...

 

That one look had made Rin shiver in excitement, and his heart speed up with the heat that they had shared as their eyes locked.

 

The blaze that had flared up had luckily been doused after the childish side of Kuro made its appearance again. It had been a relief, but somewhere in his heart, Rin had also been more than a little disappointed that the heat hadn't been let burn for a while longer.

 

"I will be by your side!" Kuro cheered, his tails weaving around in extravagant circles, bringing a different form of warmth. The protective one.

 

Mine.

 

And maybe a bit of his possessive side as well.

 

Rin chuckled, staying in place as Kuro moved closer, hands and arms almost touching. "So are we done?"

 

"Yes, I'll have briefed all the teachers by the time you go to your second class since you're currently missing out on your first. Go ahead and go back to your dorm to get ready. Yukio, please stay a little while longer."

 

"Yes, sir." Yukio said, a note of disbelief still in his tone.

 

"Catch ya later, bro." Rin waved at Yukio then at Mephisto before leading Kuro back to the door and into the dorm room since Yukio hadn't really let them close the door as they'd gone through it the first time. The door slammed shut behind them, Kuro giggling in delight. He was obviously still excited about going to school with Rin.

 

"Damn." Rin muttered as something that should have been obvious from the time Mephisto made his announcement finally crossed his mind. "You don't have a uniform."

 

Kuro's excitement never dimmed, in fact, it grew. "I can wear one of yours!"

 

Huh?

 

Rin's eye twitched a little as he watched Kuro walk next to him, a huge grin on the Cat Sidhe's face as he skipped towards the spot that Rin usually went to eat lunch at. His eye twitched again as he studied the Cat Sidhe from the corner of his eye.

 

The uniform that Kuro had stolen from Rin's closet was entirely to loose on Kuro's body. The shoes were the only thing that even fit properly. The pants had been folded a couple of times at the bottom so that the ends wouldn't be stepped on, and a belt making sure that they trousers didn't fall to his ankles with each step. The white button up shirt couldn't really be seen because it was hidden under the one-size-too-big blazer, along with the tails. It had been a struggle to conceal the two tails. Rin had resorted to wrapping them around Kuro's torso and tying them with a ribbon, so that they couldn't inadvertently wiggle free. Kuro's tails seemed to have their own mind when it came to movement. No matter how hard Kuro had resisted the urge to move them, it wasn't meant to be. At least the long black locks had decided to cooperate. The pony tail only had a couple of stray hairs trying and actually managing to break free of their confines, while the rest were left free to frame the Cat Sidhe's face.

 

Rin's face began to warm up as his gaze stayed on Kuro.

 

Cute.

 

Damn, he is just too damned cute.

 

That was the only word that Rin could use to describe the way that Kuro looked at the moment. The too-big clothes and the rumpled appearance...

 

Rin just couldn't take his eyes off of Kuro. A protective feeling suddenly surged through Rin as he caught sight of someone that could possibly hurt Kuro.

 

Suguro.

 

Asshole.

 

For the first time since everyone had found out about being the son of Satan, Rin refused to acknowledge his fellow exwire. Instead, he grabbed Kuro's hand, and led him away from advancing figure. Rin finally saw that no matter how hard he tried, nothing he could do would bridge the gap that had appeared between him and everyone else. Instead Rin was going to keep the one person that would never abandon him safe.

 

Kuro had said that he would protect Rin from anything and everything, but Rin wanted to be the one to protect Kuro from everything. He would never let someone even touch a hair on Kuro's head.

 

Anyone that tries anything is dead.

 

Rin had always been protective of the Cat Sidhe, now it seemed to be three times as strong. The urge to keep Kuro to himself... it was powerful and more than a little disturbing. Rin had never felt anything like that before, and the strength of it had sent Rin reeling when he'd experienced it after seeing Kuro fresh out of the bath the night before. It had smacked Rin hard, throwing him into the light, a light that he'd denied, flicking the switch off and hiding back into the shadows as soon as the truth had faced him.

 

Rin had always been protective of his loved ones, but he'd never felt it like he did when he'd found Kuro. Kuro... Kuro was his.

 

That was the only thing that mattered- the only person that really mattered, because deep down, Rin knew that everyone else hated him. Even if it was just a little. Yukio couldn't hide that from Rin, no matter how hard his twin tried.

 

And Kuro... Kuro was someone that Rin felt deep in his heart, would never hate him. Rin was as certain of that as anything he'd ever believed in his life.

* * *

 

Ryuji had started to walk towards the vending machine, wanting to buy something to drink. He hadn't noticed that Rin had appeared, and was walking towards him until the last moment. Ryuji's feet automatically went to swerve away from the demon. He didn't know now many hints he could give Rin about not talking to him, and the only thing that worked was avoiding the bastard.

 

Just then, Ryuji noticed how Rin spotted him, but instead of waving or saying hello like he usually did, the raven haired teen grabbed the arm of the person walking next to him and pulled him away from Ryuji's path, completely ignoring him.

 

What the hell?


	6. Chapter 6

Kuro watched Rin walk ahead of him, their hands clasped tightly together as the other teen lead him through the hallway. The Cat Sidhe couldn't help but smile lightly as Rin stayed slightly in front of him, almost protectivley.

His grip tightened on Rin's hand, making the half demon glance back at him. When their eye's met, Rin blushed and a smile appeared on his face.

As soon as Kuro saw that blush, his own smile morphed into a full blown smirl. His childish look immeadiatly disappeared, replaced.

With strength that belittled his skinny frame, Kuro stopped Rin. The other teen looked confusedly at him until Kuro push Rin against the wall just outside classroom, pinning him there. The raven haired teen couldn't move even if he wanted to.

And he didn't want to.

That, Kuro was sure of.

Slowly, the Cat Sidhe leaned in, his breath brushing against Rin's parted lips. Their eyes locked together again, and Kuro watched as Rin's tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. Kuro kept the small distance, feeling the way that Rin's heart went crazy in his chest. Absolutely loving the way that Rin's face started to redden slightly the longer they stayed like that. Just before Kuro was about to leave no distance between them, someone cleared their throat and Kuro stepped smoothly away from Rin. The clouded look in Rin's eyes made Kuro chuckle in amusement, just before he turned to look over at whoever had interupted them.

"It's almost time for class to start... you guys should go in before the bell rings..." Yukio's semi-shocked face was peering out of the door at them.

Rin cleared his throat a little and Kuro let him go into the room before him. The grin never left his face, green eyes flashing.

The room was empty except for Yukio whom was leaning against his desk, arms crossed in front of him. Rin's twin look desidedly unsettled, his gaze darting from Rin to Kuro and back again. Rin ignored the look and immediately headed towards the table at the back corner, with Kuro following closley behind. The two of them settled down, both leaving their bags on the floor, not taking anything out for the moment.

There was silence between them. Not an awkward silence, more like comfotrable. They didn't feel the need to fill it with words, though Kuro leaned back and kept Rin in his line of sight.

For several moments, no one moved. Then the door opened and in walked the rest of the exwires. First it was Shiemi and Izumo. Both their eyes landed on the pair sitting in the back, before they moved to their seats. Next to come in was Shima and Konakomaru, followed by Bon who looked over at the duo in the corner with narrowed eyes, before sitting down beside his two friends.

The last person to walk in was Takara, and he went straight to his seat, not even looking like he noticed the new addition to their class.

"Alright, class, we have a new student joining us today. Most of you already know him... Kuro, would you please stand up and say a few things about yourself?" Yukio pushed his glasses up a bit higher on his nose, not able to keep eye contact with the Cat Sidhe.

The gasps for the rest of the student's as they heard Kuro's name, were audible.

For just a second, Kuro debated listening to Yukio. He really didn't want to stand up and tell these people anything. They were worthless and idiotic.

Complete morons.

When he'd first met them, he'd thought that they were good people, but right now, they were lower then the dirt stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

Until they proved otherwise, that's what his opinion of them would stay.

After a tense silence, Kuro felt a light brush against his arm. He glanced over at Rin who nodded his head at him.

With a sigh, Kuro finally stood up. "Hello everyone. I'll be training with you to become an exorcist, it seems. And yes, I am the same Kuro that you're all thinking about." With that, Kuro plopped down again not bothering to see everyone's reactions.

Yukio cleared his throat, gaining the attention back to the front of the classroom. "Right. As Kuro said, he'll be going us in order to become an exorcist. Now, I'll start where we left off the other day-"

"Hold up, hold up!" Bon cut Yukio off, his hand slamming down onto the tabletop in front of him. "What the hell happened?! Kuro was-is a cat! How the hell can that guy be Kuro?!"

The rest of the students-except for Takara- looked like they were wondering the same thing. They kept shooting glances back at the pair.

Rin just at the table in front of him. Kuro managed to catch his eye, and gave him a smile, before turning back to the rest of the classroom. "I am Kuro, but if you don't want to believe that, the its fine by me. I personally don't care. The reason I'm not in cat form anymore is absolutely none of your business, so kindly go shove your curiosity up your ass."

When Kuro turned away from them, he saw the awe in Rin's face. The half demon was staring at him, wide eyed, and mouth slightly open.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Cocky bastard!" Bon looked ready to jump out of his chair when Kuro looked over at him. The sight of Bon angered like that made Kuro chuckle.

"Alright, settle down. Today, we're going on a field excursion. There's a nest of goblins, nagas, and ghouls in an abandoned building in the heart of the city. Just leave your things in the classroom, when we get back you can pick them up." Yukio motioned for everyone to get up and follow him to the door. "Once we get there, split up into groups of two and threes. Make sure to use the new weapons that the Vatican gave out."

Kuro frowned. New weapons? Why didn't he like the sound of that?


	7. Chapter 7

Kuro kept Rin close to him as they made their way to their destination and Rin found himself happy with it. Their hands stayed clasped together, and Rin loved the feel of Kuro's fingers between his own.

"Kuro...?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Kuro turned his green eyes over to look into Rin's own, and the sight of them made Rin's breath catch in his chest for a moment.

"Why?"

The transformed Cat Sidhe tilted his head to the side in puzzlement at Rin's question.

Rin took a breath before answering, his hand tightening slightly on Kuro's. "Why me..?"

Kuro stopped walking, making Rin stop in front of him. "Because of you." Kuro took Rin's other hand. "You Rin, you're special. I've known it ever since you helped me. You connected with me like I connected with you. Don't you feel it?"

Rin's eyes widdened a bit as Kuro tapped the spot on his chest where his heart was. "Right there. You feel it?" Kuro smiled, brushing his fingers on the spot once more before reaching up to touch the corner of Rin's lips.

Rin looked deeply into Kuro's eyes,unable to look away because of what he saw there.

Kuro leaned over and kissed him, and Rin couldn't help but wrap his arms around Kuro's neck, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart for a brief moment, Rin could see the smile on Kuro's face, and the sparkle in his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you guys think?" Shima said to the quiet group. Nobody had spoken since the classroom and since Rin and Kuro couldn't hear them because they'd dropped behind, he figured it was a good time as any to clear the air.

Nobody asked what Shima was talking about.

"He-he's nice." Shiemi spoke first, poking her two pinting fingers together. "A-and Rin looks happy... He... we weren't being very nice to h-him."

Izumo nodded her head in agreement.

"How is it possible though?" Konekomaru muttered. "I can't believe that its Kuro..."

"What do you mean?" Shima snorted. "He looks just like him... Well, a humanized him. Besides, we exorcise demons, so we shouldn't dismiss it because it seems illogical."

"We should apologise..."

Nods of agreement could be seen from Shima, Shiemi, and Izumo. Konakomaru stayed quiet, his eyes trained on the ground beneath their feet.

The only one who didn't say anything at all was Bon. He kept shooting glares over at the pair that had stopped. When Bon saw them kiss, his hands clenched.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is wrong." Rin muttered as he watched the exorcists and exwires in the distance killing demons. It just didn't feel right. Something was off and it had to do with the new weapons that they had been given. Just having one in his hands made Rin shiver in disgust. As soon as no one was looking, he dropped it into a bush and wipped his palms on his jeans.

Kuro was likewise adverse to the weapons. He didn't even touch one, and stayed well more then five feet away from them. The aura that radiated from them was disturbing and Kuro wondered how the exwires and exorcist could even touch them. Couldn't they sense the evil? Then again, if they treated Rin like a demon, it made sense that they'd be blind to the actual danger that surrounded them.

Just then, Yukio walked towards them, and Kuro couldn't help but bare his fangs at Rin's twin, making him stop in his tracks. There was something about Yukio that just didn't seem right, something had changed with him. Kuro couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't something good. "You two need to get a weapon and start exterminating the demons, make sure to stay in this area." With that, Yukio walked away again, towards the rest of the exwires who had been shooting looks at both Rin and Kuro for a while now.

Rin and Kuro glanced at each other, neither stepping forwards to touch one of the weapons.

Simultaneously, they reached for each other's hand and slipped away from the group. They didn't completely leave the vicinity, but both made sure to keep a space between them and everyone else. Even without those wretched weapons, they would have kept their distance from the group.

Both stayed silent, and kept to themselves until they found a nest of low level demons. That was when the true horror began.

"This is so wrong." Rin muttered as they watched the exorcists aim at the demons swarming around. Most of them looked like they wanted to get away. Whenever one of them got shot, the look on its face contorted in pain before dispersing.

Rin and Kuro's eyes widened in shock, faces turning white from the sounds that left the low level demons throats. The cries of the demons made them both twitch, wanting to stop the cruelty that was happening before their eyes. Before either of them could say a thing, the nest was gone, and the exorcists where on the move again. The exwires looked just as disgusted as Kuro and Rin. Kuro was frozen in his spot, a death grip on Rin's hand. Then Kuro dashed a little ways away, heaving his guts up.

The Cat Sidhe felt cool hands run across his back, and reaching for his long hair to get it out of the way. "How can they be so cruel...?"

Rin just shook his head, unable to come up with an answer. Neither noticed that the exwires in their class had already started to walk away, though none of them were in a hurry to find any low level demons.

"Why are you here? Get a weapon and search for more nests!" Someone barked out from no where, making the two stiffen in anger.

They both turned to the intruder and snarled at him, eyes blazing in anger.

Rin was the one that spoke through clenched teeth. "You bastard, why the hell would we go anywhere near those things?! How can you be such an ass to them? They've never done anything to you!"

The man raised an eyebrow before his lip twitched into a smirk. "The Son of Satan is defying orders? Catch." The exorcist threw something at Rin who caught it out of reflex.

As soon as the thing touched his skin, it shocked him. "The hell..?" Rin grunted out as he felt his muscles spasm. He tried dropping the device, but his hand wouldn't open.

"Rin!" Kuro shouted, trying to swipe the thing out of Rin's hand.

"Don't!" Rin chocked out, falling to his knee's as his leg muscles gave out.

"That's right, better stay away, otherwise you'll get the same thing." The man smirked, walking closer to Rin while holding something else in his hand.

Kuro snarled, taking a step so that he was standing protectively in front of Rin. "Stay away from him."

The exorcist glanced at Kuro's hair, where his horns were. They were hidden by his hair but it seemed like the man still noticed them. His smirk grew even more. "Another demon. Well, two is better then one." The man pulled out a sword, and lunged at Kuro.

"No!" Rin growled. The electricity emitting from the device in his hand seemed to sky-rocket. The last thing that Rin saw was Kuro dodging another slash from the sword that seemed to crackle with electricity. "Kuro...!"

Then, everything blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kuro saw Rin topple over to his side. Terror roared though his veins at the sight of Rin's body. It jerked every few second but other then that, Rin didn't move.

That destracted Kuro enough time for the man to toss the other device in his hand towards Kuro.

Like with Rin, as soon as it brushed against him, it stuck to Kuro and sent powerful jlts of electrisity through Kuro's body. He arched his back and snarled as a constant stream of high strength electrisity went through him. His muscles spasmed and he felt the edges of his vision start to darken.

"We've heard about you, Cat Sidhe." The exorcist said, kneeling next to Kuro. "We'll love learning about your... abilities." Kuro snarled at the smirk that he could hear in the man's voice.

"Go to Hell.." Kuro said through gritted teeth. He blacked out to the sound of amused chuckles.

Rin... I failed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rin woke up with a snarl. His body hurt, it felt tinggly, and didn't respond to his mental comands. Instead of sitting up like he wanted, his fingers were the only things that moved. It wasn't even much movement either because all they did was twitch a few centameters.

The next thing Rin tried to do was look to see where he was. He saw bars,his bed that he was laying on and walls. The air was cold, and where his arm touched the wall, Rin could tell that it wasn't a regular wall. It felt like a cave. The light just ouside his 'cell' gave him that illusion.

Just then, everything that had happened rushed in through his mind.

Kuro!

With one more look around the cell, Rin knew that Kuro wasn't there.

Kuro...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kuro tensed his body as a jolt of pain went through him. He arched his back, gasping harshly as air rushed through his lungs. He finally managed to pry his eyes open. Nothing. He could see nothing. Everything was black. With a grunt, kuro tried to move his hand. He couldn't. There was something wrapped tightly around his wrists, keeping him in place.

"Rin..." Kuro whispered out, ears straining to see if he answered.

There was nothing.

A/N: I'm so sorry! Ugh I had a bit of a problem writing this chapter and I regret that its taking me so long to update!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"I need to get out of here." Kuro grunted out, eyes darting around his 'cell'. His vision had finally cleared completely and he could see everything around him.

Though he could make things out, Kuro had no idea where he was or how long he'd been out. Another thing that grated at Kuro was that he had no idea where Rin was either. It wasn't anywhere close by otherwise he'd be able to feel him. The one thing that he was sure about was that Rin was not okay. And he needed to be there to protect Rin.

Resolution filled Kuro and with a grunt, he pushing himself to his feet.

Immediately, Kuro could tell that there was something wrong with his body. His limbs weren't cooperating well with him. He felt weak.

This was not good. Not good at all. The bastards must have given him something to slow him down. They would regret it.

"Rin, I'm coming." Kuro stated, eyes narrowing in determination.

Those humans would regret messing with him. They would regret it and Kuro wasn't about to show any mercy,

Just then, Kuro head something outside his cell.

And whomever that was would be the first to feel his wrath.

"Is this our test subjects cell?"

Kuro heard a man grunt in the affirmative as they drew closer. Obviously, they weren't expecting him to be awake yet.

They would wish they hadn't been so stupid to think that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Rin cried out before he was smacked in the face by the crazed old man in front of him.

Everything hurt. Pain radiated from his face and body. Rin couldn't help but cough. Blood splattered onto the floor and flowed to the weird symbols.

Vaguely, Rin could see Yukio out of the corner of his eyes.

Rin coughed again and again. He couldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. He felt like his body was in a war. Everything hurt. Everything.

The only thing that Rin could think of was Kuro. He wanted Kuro. Needed him.

Just then, he saw another person burst into his peripheral vision.

A moment after, Rin blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He felt like he was moving, almost floating on air. When his senses fully returned, Rin noticed that he wasn't floating. He was being carried on someone's back.

After a few blinks, the shapes sharpened. There was blood splattered everywhere on him but Rin could easily recognize the hair style.

"Kuro..." Rin managed to groan out.

Kuro immediately stopped walking, knelt down, and placed Rin on the ground. He quickly turned to face Rin. Kuro leaned down and gently tilted Rin's head up to look him in the eyes. Rin could see the relief on the Cat Sidhe's face and the way his tense body had relaxed slightly in relief.

"Rin! I'm so sorry!" Kuro said looking deeply into Rin's eyes before crushing him against his chest in a tight hug.

Rin noticed the way that Kuro was trembling, his body shaking like a leaf. Slowly, Rin brought his arms up and wrapped them around Kuro's back. He held on as tightly as his strength would let him.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. I didn't protect you! I should have protected you!" Rin could hear the words through Kuro's heart wrenching sobs.

"It's not your fault, Kuro. And you came for me. I knew you would." The half demon smiled and buried his face into Kuro's chest. The heartbeat under his cheek felt so comforting. He was home.

He felt safe once again. Just being in Kuro's arms again... It was everything he wanted. All he was ever going to need.

A/N: I tried fitting that part into canon but I can't really remember that last episode that well. The next few chapters will be the last ones and I'll hopefully have it done by Christmas... If I don't, feel free to kick my ass.

Also, I'm going to have a few time skips to show their growing bond and all that so don't be surprised by that on the next chapter. Needless to say, it won't be anything canon after this.

Major thank you to my readers. I'm sorry once again for the wait. And as for my reviewers, thank you so much for showing your love! I feel so freaking bad that it took me so long.


End file.
